Stay
by DemonRyu
Summary: Fujin's act of kindness, causes Seifer's true feelings to be known. Saifuu fluff


Fujin stirred at the first ray of light that peeked it's way between the curtains. She sighed, enjoying the warmth that was curled up beside her. But Seifer would never understand why she was in his bed if he woke up, to find her lying next to him. The past three nights, he'd been having nightmares. And she had found out that the only way to calm him was to lie next to him, stroking his hair as though he was a child.  
Usually, she was able to retreat to her own room before the sandman visited her as well. But last night, holding him had quieted some of her own inner demons as well, and she'd fallen asleep.  
She scooted over silently, trying not to move the bed too much. Seifer was a sound sleeper, but there were times that the slightest noise would rouse him. As she sat up, he murmured something, and an arm snaked it's way around her waist. She almost squeaked in surprise, but instead, turned to glance down at him. He was still asleep, lips parted slightly. She traced the fuller curve of his lower lip with her eyes before moving upward. Low, full cheekbones, creating the somewhat hard angles of his face, set with a pair of dark emerald eyes. His eyelashes, were dark, a contrast to his golden hair. She found it funny, Squall was called a Lion, because of his name. Fujin as always thought of him as a dark panther, Seifer's coloring and bearing has marked him as a Lion. That and his pride. Maybe it was because she was studying him so, that he stirred, eyes started to open.  
'Oh... Hyne...'  
  
"Fuu?" Seifer asked, voice still husky from sleep. The low, rumbling quality to it danced along her nerves, causing her to shiver for the briefest of moments.  
"Yes?" She asked quietly, eyes moving from his face.   
"...." She knew that he was studying her now, before he put anything into words. "You stayed with me, all night?"  
Her eyes flew back to his, opened wide. 'How did he...?'  
"I got up to get a glass of water." She flushed, bowing her head. "Fuu. Look at me."   
She did as he requested (well, told), eyes meeting his evenly. "Why?"  
Why? Out of all the questions he could have asked - he had to ask her way. Of course, she knew that Seifer had no idea that she cared for him as more then a friend.   
Fujin recalled when they had been learning Romeo and Juliet. That line about the light breaking through the east, and Juliet being the sun had always made Fujin think about Seifer. He was the golden sun, while she was nothing more then a pale moon. Her ability to be seen only because of the light coming off of him.  
"Because...."   
  
He waited, as her eyes drifted from his again. She wasn't wearing her eye-patch, so both eyes were visible this morning. One was a deep scarlet, the other the color of a summer sky. Many people assumed Fujin had been scarred in some horrific accident, but that wasn't so. After a year of the stares, she'd taken to wearing the patch. And a rumor was started of her being scared. And her voice? She was shy, preferring to get straight to the point when having to talk to people. But Seifer and Raijin knew better. Fujin's voice was beautiful to him, but he'd never been able to tell her. He knew she had been trying to leave, that's why he had he had caught her. And then had to fight the urge to kiss her as she had studied him thinking he'd been asleep.  
As the silence grew, he prompted her again. "Fuu...?" Softly.  
  
"Because.... I couldn't stand to see you in pain. That's why I stayed."  
  
Of course, Fujin hadn't grown up with them. Matron had soothed him in the same way, after a nightmare. She would lay next to him, stroke his hair, and whisper stories to him till he was asleep again. He remembered that one evening he'd had a nightmare, after being particularly cruel to Zell. And when he awoke, Matron was nowhere to be found. He didn't know that he was still dreaming, so he started to cry.  
And she had awoken him. So relieved was he to see her, that he hugged her as tightly as he could. After that night, he'd been kinder to Zell until the smaller boy had left. Funny how many of his memories of his childhood were gone, but certain things just stayed with you.  
  
"You didn't have to..." He replied, hoping she'd look him in the eyes again. He had to know that if she cared for him the way he did for her. Sometimes, he felt that she did, but Fujin was as good as Squall at hiding something.   
  
"I wanted to." So softly, he almost didn't hear her speak. This time, when she started to move again, he pulled her towards him. Fujin, surprised at the sudden tug, didn't offer any resistance. Seifer smiled, latching both arms around her.   
"Seifer.... What are you doing?" To wide met his, and she sounded a littler flustered.  
  
Fujin's words were tripping over in mind, before she could properly speak them. She'd always wanted to be held by Seifer like this, but she never thought that it would happen. Yet here he was, holding her against him, as though she belonged there.  
"I didn't catch what you said, Fujin. You spoke to softly."  
At the teasing note in his voice, something in her urged to respond in kind. And the fact that he'd called her full name, meant that it was almost an order that she do. A slight, rare smile hovered upon her lips as she leaned forward.   
Seifer watched from beneath half-lidded eyes. He didn't know how she'd respond. With Fujin, you never knew if she'd walk away - or if you'd be limping away. However, when her breath tickled his ear, he had to fight the shiver that snaked down his spine.  
  
"I said...." A smile now, as her lips brushed against the side of his earlobe, causes him to shiver. "I wanted to...." She then pushed herself back, eyes glancing to the left slightly. Seifer's eyes were still slightly closed, forest green in hue. It made her think of a cat that she owned when younger, studying its prey before it pounced.   
For some reason, it made her nervous. After all, Seifer's arms were encircled around her waist. And she was on top of him. If he tried something, she wouldn't be able to stop him. But then again, she didn't think she'd try to stop him anyway. Fujin had wanted to kiss Seifer since she was sixteen.  
  
He smiled inwardly as she studied him, trying to find out what her available options were. He wondered if she knew that he'd wanted to kiss her since he was fifteen. Even when he'd been with Rinoa, he had compared her to Fujin. So, her leaving him didn't bother him in the least. They'd been a summer ... a summer something. But Fujin had always been there for him, even when his world had been turned upside-down. When he had seen her lying there last night, the silver light dancing upon her hair, he'd fallen in love with her. Again.  
  
"Fuu..." He let her nickname slip slowly from his tongue, and she titled her head to the side, thoughtfully. One hand moved up her back, then applied gentle pressure to the nape of her neck, bringing her face to his. Fujin panicked for a moment, she never been kissed before, and didn't know what to do. Seifer saw the confusion, and stopped.  
"Fujin... Have you....?"  
She shook her head, a pink flush staining her cheeks again. He chuckled softly, his hand sliding from her neck. "Close your eyes, Fuu."  
She frowned. "Close..." A finger pressed against her lips, stilled her words. "Please. For me?" She nodded, closing her eyes as asked.   
She felt his fingers thread through her hair, cupping the back of her head. Then his breath washed over her skin, causing her crack open her eyes. Seifer's face was next to her, close enough that their noses brushed. He smiled softly, meeting her eyes before pressing his lips against her own, gently.  
  
When the kiss tapered off, Seifer hugged her again, tightly.  
"Thank you..."  
"For what?" Her brows furrowed together, and he smiled. "For staying with me. It made me... It made me feeled loved..."  
"That's because you are." She was unable to stop them, and Seifer blinked. She'd really put her foot into her mouth this time. She decided to try and squirm out of his arms, but Seifer just tightened his hold on her. "Did you mean what you just said?"  
"...Yes." She would have looked away, but Seifer's eyes caught hers.   
"I feel the same way about you, you know."  
Her mouth dropped open, and Seifer smiled, running his fingers down the side of her cheek. "I have for a while now. So, will you, Fuu?"  
"Will I... Will I what?" She asked, once she was able to.  
"Will you stay with me for a while longer?"  
"For... For as long as you'll have me." She smiled, and they kissed again, each thinking that forever would not be long enough.  
  
---  
A/N - Well, my first try at this pairing, and I hope I did them justice. Cause if I didn't, I know I'll hear about it in the reviews. X_x As you know, I don't own them, Squaresoft does. ;_; 


End file.
